Birds Breath
by ari anwarunya
Summary: This is post Tricksters Choice. Featuring Nawat and Alianne as the main characters. The rating will remain the same.
1. Default Chapter

Birds Breath  
  
By: ari anwarunya  
  
A/N: Thanks to encouraging e-mail and a sudden idea I have hereby decided to start writing fanfics again. However, this fanfic shows more promise than my last two. So you can expect more than the customary two chapters.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Alianne smiled through the tears clouding her vision, her fathers smiling face was blurred. She waved sadly at the rapidly disappearing carriage. Her father, George of Pirates Swoop was leaving.  
  
He had arrived two days before to rescue her from enslavers only to discover that she had been set free. Never the less he wished for her to return home to see her mother again. Aly sighed, her mother, the Kings Champion of Tortall. Defender of her homeland, but truly not a close friend of Aliannes. She was frequently away protecting somebody, or fighting in various wars...  
  
Drawing herself away from bitter memories of solitude, Aly waved one final time at her fathers carriage, now a speck against the rolling green hills surrounding the Balitangs manor home.  
  
Sighing she turned to head back inside but the look on Nawats face stopped her from moving. Incredulous, he eyed her. His arms crossed over his chest, his feather shaped markings standing out vibrantly against the tan of his muscled arms. He gave her a searching look then took her arm; leading her towards his bench. As they walked Aly considered a plausible reason for Nawat to keep her secret. Previously being a bird, Aly wasn't sure if he could comprehend what a secret was. She decided to take a chance and tell him anyway.  
  
"Nawat...," she paused as if searching for words to express herself.  
  
Nawat turned towards her his arm still possessively placed around her shoulders. His warm, soothing presence helping her to relax and think. She leaned into his shoulder, and lightly bit at her fingernail. Nawat shooed her hand away, grabbing his wrist in his large hand.  
  
"That was your father and he wished for you to return to his home," Nawat paused and tightened his arm around her shoulders, creating a protective cocoon. "...your home," his voice caught painfully, and his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. "Yet your refusal was said; you saddened him, and yourself. Why?"  
  
Aly looked extremely sad, and uncomfortable. Seeing the way he was open- minded and innocent made her feel slightly in charge of his human upbringing.  
"Sometimes...you don't want to do something...yet you have to for the good of other people." Aly smiled shyly up at Nawat, he looked confused for a moment.  
  
"Even if you don't want to?" he asked bringing his free hand up to scratch the stubble on his chin.  
  
"If you love somebody, you do what's best for them...even if you don't want to. Because you love them you'll do anything for them."  
  
Aly choked on her words and buried her face into Nawats shoulder. She was trembling and seemingly trying to suppress tears that threatened to overflow. He took his hand down from his face and smoothed her short curls.  
  
"Like how I would do anything for you?" Nawat smiled gently when Aly turned her face sideways to see him better. She smiled softly and said as kindly as she could...  
  
"That's different, Nawat my fine feathered friend. In the human world, possibly in the bird world as well... you generally only truly love your family, and your husband, or your wife depending."  
  
Nawats forehead crinkled up in deep concentration. It was all so confusing, he felt that it was simpler to be a bird sometimes. With only the open sky, and the occasional predator. The human world was so confusing, protocol limited their every move.  
  
"I don't understand..." Nawat was searching for answers; words to explain exactly what he didn't understand. "What about your friends, don't you love them too?"  
  
Alianne sighed, the warm air blowing onto Nawats exposed neck. He chuckled quietly than gazed at her expectantly, expecting answers from his best human friend.  
  
"Of course I love my friends, especially my closer friends..." Alianne trailed off smiling shyly at Nawat's white smile, all his teeth glinting.  
  
"Yet, there is a special kind of love reserved for your family and spouse. Some call it true love... whatever it is... it's important. I love my father, true love, special love. That's why I protected him and sent him away from me."  
  
She bit her lip, there it was out. She was protecting her fathers feelings by sending him elsewhere. Breaking her own heart, but it would be worth it in the end, wouldn't it?  
  
As Alianne was thinking Nawat had gently released her shoulders, and had stepped away slowly from the thinking red head. Feeling the loss of warmth and security, Aly looked up; pulling herself from her depressing thoughts.  
  
"Aly... I have to go. I am sorry but there is work to be done. Sorry to leave you like this, alone and desolate. Forgive me." Nawat smiled and then turned and walked away leaving Aly staring at his back and bewilderment.  
  
Nawat turned and called back to her;  
  
"Aly- hope you find it someday. Someday- unexpected. See you around." And with a wave of his hand he was off briskly in the opposite direction.  
  
With a resigned look around the fields Alianne slowly shuffled her feet back into the Balitang manor, just because she was free of the collar and the title of slave didn't mean she didn't have work to be doing.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. I have so many ideas for this story that it will be continued, I expect that I shall have to tear myself away from the keyboard. Don't worry I won't abandon it like my other fanfics.  
  
Please Note- Reviews are accepted as long as they are not anonymous. 


	2. Second Chapter

Birds Breath  
  
Chapter TWO!!!!  
  
A/N: Aren't you all proud! I have gone farther than my usual one chapter! Well I'm proud of myself and am currently rewarding myself with imaginary cheese (read my bio if you don't understand). I really like this fanfic so far, and have taken a lot of time to discover where I want this next chapter to lead. Hopefully it will be nice and long or at least moderately long.  
I received some very kind e-mails about my last chapter and it has greatly encouraged me! Thank you to all seven of my reviewers, I will do you all proud *wipes away imaginary tear with monogrammed hanky*.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Alianne sighed, and then she sighed again. Her gaze straying out the small kitchen window, the edges cluttered with leaves and remnants of bird dinners. Birds. Her eyes immediately flew towards Nawat's usual work bench, just hidden from view by a large tree and several houses. As much as Aly wished to avoid their encounter she couldn't help but feel somehow lacking in company.  
The unusual kitchen staff and Raka maids were bustling around. Some women were working on a large pot of stew, the smell an unusual mixture of lime and bird feathers. Which made perfect sense as the main ingredient was a large gaming bird resembling a falcon. Being slow flyers and a rather delicious treat they were a family favourite with the Balitangs.  
Aly herself had once heartily enjoyed the dish with the best of them but now she despised the smell, appearance and taste of the stew. She supposed Nawat was to blame, being such an animal activist himself. He had proved that birds were more then food or possible gaming pets. The could be(come) people as well. She could only imagine what he would say if were to see the recipe. She smiled dryly at the thought. There was a chuckle from somewhere beside her, Aly turned to look at the cheeky whelp.  
It was Dove. She must have sneaked in, or bribed some of the maids Aly thought with a dry smile.  
  
"Hello, Mistress Dove," said Alianne leaning lazily back on the counter, the picture of relaxation. "Is there anything you be a wantin'?"  
  
She exaggerated a southerner's drawl. Aly knew it sounded terrible and unrealistic, but Dove would appreciate her attempts at humour.  
  
"Nothin' at all lil' missy," Dove smiled her eyes winking merrily back at Aly. If Alianne wanted to play, then Dove could play as just as well.  
  
"That's whets the entire hullabaloo about yearn' arrival?" Aly grinned and raked her calloused fingers through her short curls. Her tan arms standing out against the creamy white of her sauce stained smock.  
  
"Down to business Alianne, we need to talk immediately, and in private." Dove said seriously her eyes letting on too how worried she really was.  
  
"Why? About what? Am I in some sort of trouble? Is anyone in trouble?" Aly asked feverishly already untying her smock and quickly rolling it up and stashing it away into a shelf space. Her hands trembled slightly, but with shock or nerves Dove couldn't tell.  
  
Together they rushed out of the kitchens quietly as to not arouse the suspicions of the other maids, cooks, and slaves in the humid rooms. The help had a history of rebellious behavior, a maid having helped a rather evil group of assassins earlier in the year. The maid had been executed by seemingly the vengeful murderers. Even though the prospect of death was a dreadful one there were some women that would do anything for money, or a warm bed partner. Some people are so pathetic and needy!  
Slipping past armored guards that had experienced their fair share of the maids, Dove and Aly bustled through the hallways. As the area became more decorated and important the walkways became wider. Dove took the lead through the carpeted halls, lush flowers sat peacefully and artfully decorated on expensive tables. Aly, ever the picture of innocence and humble quietude didn't notice these things of course. But in her plotting mind she took in every detail, every petal and swirl of color on the imported rugs. A spy must take not of details, and she was to be the best spy ever known in Tortallian courts!  
Alianne suspected Dove was leading her somewhere to meet somebody, but when Dove pulled the door to a small sewing room open and shut the door softly behind her Aly saw no one. She slowly walked the circumference of the small sparsely furnished circular room. Needles and pins stuck carefully into little scraps of cloth that served as pincushions. When Aly was satisfied there was only her and Dove in the room she turned to face Dove again.  
  
"Where are they?" Aly's face screwed up in concentration as she studied the windows. All of the small dingy windows were covered in thick glass with small handles to open them. None of the windows were large enough to fit a person through, not even a small child.  
  
Doves eyes looked questioningly up at Aly's her teeth worrying her lower lip.  
  
"Where are who Aly? Are you expecting someone to be here?" Dove looked at Aly questioningly, waiting for an answer.  
  
"What? Oh, I had simply assumed that someone was coming, or was already here waiting." Aly smiled uncertainly in Dove's direction. Her eyes now focused on a needles point that looked odd somehow. Oddly enough very life like.  
  
"Dove...." Aly peered at the large rug closer, seeing all the small details the person had included. She was awed by amazing work someone must have done.  
  
"My mother made that shortly before she died." Said Dove quietly peering out the window.  
  
"Is it concealing something, or ... someone?" Aly's face was screwed up in a grimace as she thought of a whole crew of soliders listening on their conversation.  
  
"OHH!" Dove yelped and pulled herself away from the window. She bustled over to the needlepoint.  
  
"This is why I brought you here! I had almost forgot." She grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Is there something behind here, or a secret letter or something?" Aliannes eyes brightened at the thought of age old secrets concealed where people sewed more garments than they needed. Sewing was a skill, but never something thoroughly enjoyable to Aly. Her father, George of Pirates Swoop, had made certain she knew 'useful everyday skills'. Once her father had sent her a letter concerning women's sewing  
  
"No one expects a women busy at her sewing to pay attention to what's being said around her. Never mind if a mans mother an sisters showed them they heard everything while they stitched, he'll still think a woman plies her needle saves all her brains for the work. You're a far better spy hemming sheets than if you clank with daggers." Page 284.  
  
Being only fourteen at the time the letter was sent Alianne hadn't paid much heed but it made sense now.  
  
Dove hesitated, and then sighed loudly. The air swirling visbly in the cold of the small room. She COULD and she WOULD tell Aly about the secret. It was too much weight for her shoulders alone, and Sarai wouldn't pay any attention to her ramblings as there was a new duke, or lord or something at the manor for the weekends time.  
  
"Indeed. There is something hidden. But you musn't speak a word of it to anyone, not even Nawat or another maid." Dove worried her lip and contined, beginning with how she learned of the marvelous secret.  
  
"I had been listening in on another one of the Duchess's meetings. It was with the latest noblemen come to visit. Sarai had taken an interest to him and wanted me to find out more. Winnamine and Duke Wakier, or something like that, had already had a few drinks. It was a few hours after dinner had been served and they were relaxing by the fireplace in the sitting room. I believe the Duke had had a few too many strong drinks and he was starting to slur his words together.  
As their conversation continued he spoke of the reason for his trip. He related that Brochanu had spoken of some secret passageway or some form of secret room that Papa had hidden. Rumours had started that all the family's heirlooms and such from Mamma had been stowed away in secret and were waiting to be found and claimed.  
Apparently the Duchess had heard enough and had him thrown out of the house entirely. Can't say I blame her though, how rude of him to be thinking of money when Papa is newly deceased."  
  
Alys mind was whirring with ideas and plans for the secret place the Duke Wakier had described. Dove must think it was here, or had already have found it to bring her here. But where was it?  
  
"Sarai always chooses the bad ones!" Alianne said lightly.  
  
"Indeed but this time, her loss was OUR gain."  
  
And with that Dove drew the exquisite needlepoint to the side to reveal a set of winding stone stairs. Where they led no one knew.  
  
It is DONNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Thank you for reading! 


End file.
